earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 14
Characters * Arkham X * Cerberus * Hot Shot * Wildfire * Oracle Location * X's Crashpad, The Narrows, Gotham City, NJ * May 26th 2017, 0431 EST VOX Archive * Arkham X: opens, footsteps, door coses, joints popping, yawn, sniff, scratch, throat clears, footsteps, clatter, zipper unfastening, clatter, yawn, springs compressing, lips smacking, lid unscrewing, clatter, squish, islurp, lip smacking, finger licking, satisfied moan, squish, slurp, lip smacking, satisfied moan Oh yes! I needed this... * Hotshot: scoff Peanut butter for breakfast? * Arkham X: footsteps What the- Who the hell are you? How'd you get in here? * Cerberus: He's with me, X. * Arkham X: Oh... It's you... Took you long enough to find me. slurp, lip smacking * Cerberus: Could you put the peanut butter away? * Arkham X: Are you taking me back to Arkham? * Cerberus: That's the plan... Yes. You're a fugitive. * Arkham X: Then... No. If this is my last meal as a free man, I'm going to enjoy it. licking * Hotshot: I guess he chose the hard way? nocked, bowstrings pulled back * Cerberus: Hold on, kid... licking, sigh There, you done enjoying it? * Arkham X: I'm never done enjoying myself... But fine... Here... Take me away. footsteps * Cerberus: You're not going to fight us? * Arkham X: Do you want me to? chuckle No... I'm not. * Cerberus: Okay, Hotshot... If he moves, hit him with a taser arrow. clicking * Arkham X: I'm not going to move... I prom- eiyah! thud * Cerberus: expletive! Hotshot! What was that for? He didn't move! * Hotshot: Uh... That wasn't me... See, arrow still in the bow... Look, he's got a dart in his butt. * Cerberus: Where'd that come from? * Wildfire: Hello, boys... Fancy meeting you here. * Cerberus: Hotshot, you're the local... You know this one? * Hotshot: Can't say that I do... I'm thinking League, though... not your League... The other League. * Cerberus: Is that it? Are you an assassin? What's Ra's al Ghul want with this whacko? * Wildfire: scoff Oh, I'm sure that Ra's could find a use for him, but I'm not here for him... I wanted to have a word with you. * Cerberus: Me? * Wildfire: Both of you actually... and I'm not working for Ra's right now. I answer to a... higher authority. * Cerberus: Doesn't get much bigger that Ra's al Ghul. Who's pulling you string, then? Savage? Brainiac? * Hotshot: Waller? * Cerberus: Hey... Let me do the talking, kid. Whoa, hold on there... That's my prisoner! Stay away from him! * Wildfire: scoff Typical male. I do all the work and you want all the credit. Whatever. Fine. Take him to Arkham and then we'll talk... star whirring, floorboards punctured There's an address on that. Meet me there when you're done. bomb * Hotshot: cough Man... Remind me to ask Ollie to teach me how to ninja vanish sometime, will you? So... we going? * Cerberus: I don't know... beep Oracle, this is cerberus. I need a GCPD armored transport to meet me at my location. We've got Arkham X. * Oracle: Great news, Hank. I'll dispatch one right away. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 13. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 15. * Arkham X and Cerberus first met in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 14 Category:VOX Box Category:Nathan Scofield/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Michael Walsh/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:X's Crashpad/Appearances Category:The Narrows/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline